customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
JonTheGreat8000 (Roblox)
JonTheGreat8000 is a Robloxian who has competed on quite a few Ninja Warrior courses on Roblox. He first started Roblox on July 11, 2013 on the account, JonTheGreat5000. His purpose then was to be on Robloxmannnnnnnn's "Wipeout ROBLOX." Exactly 3 weeks later, on August 1, he created the account, JonTheGreat8000, as it was supposed to be his 4th alt, but he soon went on to abandon his 3 other accounts and make "JonTheGreat8000" his new main account. He still has more alts, though. He still competes to this day. Debut to Roblox Ninja Warrior Ninja Warrior Roblox (nerfjaso) ]He debuted to Ninja Warrior courses on Roblox in nerfjaso's NWR1, and to note, he was the very first to run. He did fail in S1 and S2, but due to it being too easy, nerf let all of them to continue on. Jon then went on to fail the Body Prop in S3. He competed in NWR2 and 3, but at the time they were not shown on YouTube, and even Jon doesn't remember his results there. He did not compete in T4 and T5, but due to unknown reasons, he didn't compete. He competed in T6, where he was announced as a New Star (Shin Sedai). He cleared S1 with about 1 second left. But, due to nerfjaso not being able to get on games, he was unable to compete in S2. T7 was skipped for the accusation of free models, which was true. He then competed in T8, and cleared S1 and S2. His S3 run was cut from the broadcast, respectively, but it is known by him that he made it all the way to the original Cliffhanger, but he had to go due to running out of time, but when he tried to do a redo, the place was hacked, and he couldn't get in. Though, due to the circumstances, it is known that he was the Last Man Standing, and the best result overall. Because of this, it was a controversial cut from any broadcast. It is also known that had he not had to go, he would've achieved Total Victory. He then had another hiatus, but this time was serious. In T9, he couldn't compete because it was announced in FerrariOverdrive's (A.K.A. 23ashepherd) Final Stage run that if he achieved Total Victory, it would be the end of the tournament, as he did. In T10, he tried hard to run, but the place got nuked. He finally returned in T11, where he made it look like he never left. He cleared S1 and S2, and is currently awaiting a S3 run. His Ninja Warrior Prime Roblox Warrior (KyleNinja3970) He debuted in T12, I think, and failed the redesigned Jump Hang Kai. He competed in Ninjaz of Roblox Warrior 4, which is his first Roblox Warrior competition in 5 tournaments. He then made it to the Devil's Bridge, but he failed the jump from the first to the second. He then attempted to compete in NoRW 6, but was unlucky and couldn't compete. He also competed in American Roblox Warrior 2. He went out going too fast on the Spinning Bricks in the Finals. Ninja Warrior of Roblox (BubbaAce37) ???